Field
The invention relates to a video endoscope with sideways viewing direction, and in particular to a video endoscope comprising an endoscope shaft having a jacket tube, an entry window joined hermetically to the jacket tube at the distal end of the jacket tube, in particular disposed obliquely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the jacket tube, and a sideways viewing optical subassembly and a sensor module having an optical sensor, wherein the sensor module is disposed on a distal side of a longitudinally extended sensor module carrier that is rotatably mounted with respect to the jacket tube. The invention further relates to a method for mounting a corresponding video endoscope.
Prior Art
Video endoscopes with a sideways viewing direction are used in order to inspect the area of certain organs as a result of the reduced space available in the anatomic space or respectively in the operative field in the case of endoscopic surgeries. During the use of these types of endoscopes it is customary that an endoscope rotatable in the longitudinal axis is made available to the user. In order to thereby accord the user or respectively operator the greatest possible comfort, a system is integrated into the endoscope in some cases, which makes it possible to retain the orientation of the image sensor and thus of the image during the rotation of the endoscope around its longitudinal axis. It is thus easier for the operator to keep his/her orientation in the operative field.
In order to ensure the autoclavability of such endoscopes, the movable optical components must be arranged in a hermetically sealed space. This is necessary in order to prevent the penetration of moisture into the optical system. The hermetically sealed space or respectively the hermetically sealed volume that extends from the endoscope tip up to the gripping area of the optics, comprises all optical components.
The requirement of a hermetical seal of the endoscope shaft in order to enable good autoclavability is usually ensured in that the entry window on the distal tip of the endoscope, which can be an inclined, in particular planar, entry window or for example a glass dome, which is designed in particular in a hemispherical shape, is connected circumferentially with the endoscope shaft, in particular a jacket tube of the endoscope shaft. A hermetic connection is for example established through soldering. The soldering takes place after the mounting of the subassemblies brought into the endoscope shaft. In this case, this can thus lead to impurities in the glass, mainly on the inside. In this kind of system, these impurities cannot be removed retroactively.
Another possibility for establishing a hermetic seal is the subsequent joining of the entire endoscope tip. Due to the potential deformation during the joining due to the heat input in the case of the specified tolerances of the optical subassemblies, this is very complex and correspondingly expensive.